Uncharted Waters/Navigator List
Navigators are crew members in charge of leading a ship within a fleet, some of which are based on historical explorers. They are found in various ports and will join depending on the player's level and charisma; low-leveled navigators are more likely to be recruited than experienced ones. It is recommended to recruit at least three or four inexperienced mates with high loyalty values since their stat growth tends to be higher upon leveling up. Disloyal navigators are more likely to desert unless they are constantly paid. Characters on standby will serve as the first mate, giving players advice and tips when needed. Below is a list of character stats and their functions. Only Leon's stats are adjustable in the PC and console versions. *'Charisma' - Called Authority in the PC version. Helps negotiate prices in markets aligned with Portugal and raises the chances of recruiting a free navigator. Also increases the character's ability to lead a fleet. *'Wisdom' - Called Judgement in the PC version. Helps mates detect disasters early on and raises sailing proficiency. *'Intelligence' - Raises a navigator's ability to maneuver ships. *'Courage' - Greatly raises a character's gun proficiency while providing a marginal increase to melee ability. *'Strength' - Greatly raises a character's melee ability while providing a marginal increase to gun proficiency. *'Loyalty' - The amount of loyalty a navigator has towards the player as well as their affiliation with a particular faction. It is maintained through monetary rewards and suffers when the individual's preferred faction is attacked. Drop in loyalty varies between different characters based on the player's own charisma. *'Age' - The character's own age. It increases each year starting in January. *'Battle Level' - Earned by winning battles. Raises courage and strength per level. *'Sailing Level' - Earned by traveling at sea and discovering new ports. Raises charisma, wisdom, and intellect per level. *'Area' - The location where the individual is commonly found as a free navigator. First Mates Gallery Portuguese Navigators Alberto - Portugal (UW).png|Alberto Andreas - Portugal (UW).png|Andreas Augusto - Portugal (UW).png|Augusto Carlitos (UW).png|Carlitos Cesareo (UW).png|Cesareo Don Hugo (UW).png|Don Hugo Duarte (UW).png|Duarte El Primo (UW).png|El Primo Emallio (UW).png|Emallio Filipo (UW).png|Filipo Frederico (UW).png|Frederico Gilbert (UW).png|Gilbert Gomez (UW).png|Gomez Gonzalla - Portugal (UW).png|Gonzalla Horatio (UW).png|Horatio Juan (UW).png|Juan Lopez (UW).png|Lopez Luciano (UW).png|Luciano Manrique - Portugal (UW).png|Manrique Manuel - Portugal (UW).png|Manuel Marcano - Portugal (UW).png|Marcano Mateo - Portugal (UW).png|Mateo Michel - Portugal (UW).png|Michel Moncado - Portugal (UW).png|Moncado Pedro (UW).png|Pedro Pietro (UW).png|Pietro Ramone (UW).png|Ramone Recalde - Portugal (UW).png|Recalde Rodrigo - Portugal (UW).png|Rodrigo Rodriguez - Portugal (UW).png|Rodriguez Salvador - Portugal (UW).png|Salvador Sancho (UW).png|Sancho Stefano - Portugal (UW).png|Stefano Vasquez (UW).png|Vasquez Xavier - Portugal (UW).png|Xavier Spanish Navigators Alberto - Spain (UW).png|Alberto Americo (UW).png|Americo Andreas - Spain (UW).png|Andreas Augusto - Spain (UW).png|Augusto Baltazar (UW).png|Baltazar Baptista (UW).png|Baptista Benito (UW).png|Benito Bernardo (UW).png|Bernardo Calderon (UW).png|Calderon Carlos (UW).png|Carlos Caspero (UW).png|Caspero Chavez (UW).png|Chavez Cortez (UW).png|Cortez Diego (UW).png|Diego Dino (UW).png|Dino Domingo (UW).png|Domingo Don Parma (UW).png|Don Parma El Bravo (UW).png|El Bravo Emanuele (UW).png|Emanuele Enrique (UW).png|Enrique Fernandez (UW).png|Fernandez Flores (UW).png|Flores Francesco (UW).png|Francesco Giacopo (UW).png|Giacopo Godfredo (UW).png|Godfredo Gonzalla - Spain (UW).png|Gonzalla Guiellermo (UW).png|Guiellermo Gustaf (UW).png|Gustaf Hector (UW).png|Hector Idelgo (UW).png|Idelgo Jorge (UW).png|Jorge Leonardo (UW).png|Leonardo Lorenzo (UW).png|Lorenzo Lucas (UW).png|Lucas Luigi (UW).png|Luigi Luis (UW).png|Luis Manrique - Spain (UW).png|Manrique Manuel - Spain (UW).png|Manuel Marcano - Spain (UW).png|Marcano Mario (UW).png|Mario Martin (UW).png|Martin Martinez (UW).png|Martinez Mateo - Spain (UW).png|Mateo Mendoza (UW).png|Mendoza Michel - Spain (UW).png|Michel Moncado - Spain (UW).png|Moncado Morales (UW).png|Morales Pablo (UW).png|Pablo Paolo (UW).png|Paolo Recalde - Spain (UW).png|Recalde Ricardo (UW).png|Ricardo Rodrigo - Spain (UW).png|Rodrigo Rodriguez - Spain (UW).png|Rodriguez Romeo (UW).png|Romeo Salvador - Spain (UW).png|Salvador Simancas (UW).png|Simancas Stefano - Spain (UW).png|Stefano Tomas (UW).png|Tomas Trujillo (UW).png|Trujillo Valdes (UW).png|Valdes Xavier - Spain (UW).png|Xavier Turkish Navigators Abashad (UW).png|Abashad Abbas (UW).png|Abbas Abdul (UW).png|Abdul Abul (UW).png|Abul Ahbud (UW).png|Ahbud Aishar (UW).png|Aishar Akbar (UW).png|Akbar Akim (UW).png|Akim Ali (UW).png|Ali Aljeb (UW).png|Aljeb Almutar (UW).png|Almutar Amadan (UW).png|Amadan Amir (UW).png|Amir Amman (UW).png|Amman Arasheed (UW).png|Arasheed Asad (UW).png|Asad Atri (UW).png|Atri Bajet (UW).png|Bajet Bakul (UW).png|Bakul Chizil (UW).png|Chizil Farhad (UW).png|Farhad Fellik (UW).png|Fellik Feza (UW).png|Feza Habib (UW).png|Habib Hadil (UW).png|Hadil Harib (UW).png|Harib Hashid (UW).png|Hashid Hassan (UW).png|Hassan Hassein (UW).png|Hassein Hussed (UW).png|Hussed Hussein (UW).png|Hussein Iben (UW).png|Iben Ibrahim (UW).png|Ibrahim Ishmael (UW).png|Ishmael Jabbar (UW).png|Jabbar Jamil (UW).png|Jamil Jatin (UW).png|Jatin Kahim (UW).png|Kahim Kalil (UW).png|Kalil Karim (UW).png|Karim Kashim (UW).png|Kashim Mafdi (UW).png|Mafdi Mohamar (UW).png|Mohamar Muhammed (UW).png|Muhammed Muhangir (UW).png|Muhangir Mumal (UW).png|Mumal Musa (UW).png|Musa Mussulman (UW).png|Mussulman Mustafa (UW).png|Mustafa Nader (UW).png|Nader Nasser (UW).png|Nasser Navdib (UW).png|Navdib Numan (UW).png|Numan Omar (UW).png|Omar Ozal (UW).png|Ozal Pani (UW).png|Pani Panshur (UW).png|Panshur Prektar (UW).png|Prektar Punjab (UW).png|Punjab Rashad (UW).png|Rashad Reza (UW).png|Reza Said (UW).png|Said Salabim (UW).png|Salabim Saliman (UW).png|Saliman Samsari (UW).png|Samsari Selim (UW).png|Selim Sharam (UW).png|Sharam Shareef (UW).png|Shareef Sharim (UW).png|Sharim Shavir (UW).png|Shavir Tabul (UW).png|Tabul Tahih (UW).png|Tahih Tahlib (UW).png|Tahlib Talhari (UW).png|Talhari Tasam (UW).png|Tasam Tibil (UW).png|Tibil Vasad (UW).png|Vasad Pirates Angry Ali (UW).png|Angry Ali Bickeroo (UW).png|Bickeroo Billy Bones (UW).png|Billy Bones Black Patch (UW).png|Black Patch Blacktooth (UW).png|Blacktooth Blue Streak (UW).png|Blue Streak Brighty (UW).png|Brighty Briny Beau (UW).png|Briny Beau Bully Bo (UW).png|Bully Bo Burly Burt (UW).png|Burly Burt Checkie (UW).png|Checkie Cranky Kirk (UW).png|Cranky Kirk Double Iron (UW).png|Double Iron Eel Face (UW).png|Eel Face El Drago (UW).png|El Drago Evil Eye (UW).png|Evil Eye Fast Fritz (UW).png|Fast Fritz Gnarly Nate (UW).png|Gnarly Nate Goldmonger (UW).png|Goldmonger Gonzales (UW).png|Gonzales Greedy Lou (UW).png|Greedy Lou Green Gus (UW).png|Green Gus Gregorio (UW).png|Gregorio Gristlebait (UW).png|Gristlebait Groggy Gus (UW).png|Groggy Gus Gusty Jake (UW).png|Gusty Jake Hammerhand (UW).png|Hammerhand Hearty Bart (UW).png|Hearty Bart Hollowhead (UW).png|Hollowhead Hungry Hans (UW).png|Hungry Hans Ironjaw (UW).png|Ironjaw Jolly Dirk (UW).png|Jolly Dirk Lava Luke (UW).png|Lava Luke Lazy Jack (UW).png|Lazy Jack Leadbelly (UW).png|Leadbelly Leatherneck (UW).png|Leatherneck Lightning (UW).png|Lightning Lockjaw (UW).png|Lockjaw Lucky Dino (UW).png|Lucky Dino Lumpy Lou (UW).png|Lumpy Lou Mean Ivan (UW).png|Mean Ivan Mean Ole Mo (UW).png|Mean Ole Mo Mighty Max (UW).png|Mighty Max Morgan (UW).png|Morgan Nasty Nate (UW).png|Nasty Nate Old Gunner (UW).png|Old Gunner Pegleg Lou (UW).png|Pegleg Lou Pepper (UW).png|Pepper Poison Ice (UW).png|Poison Ice Prankster (UW).png|Prankster Queasy Kirk (UW).png|Queasy Kirk Quickdraw (UW).png|Quickdraw Razor Rick (UW).png|Razor Rick Redbeard (UW).png|Redbeard Rotten Al (UW).png|Rotten Al Rusty Dirk (UW).png|Rusty Dirk Salty Sam (UW).png|Salty Sam Scabby (UW).png|Scabby Scarbrow (UW).png|Scarbrow Scratch (UW).png|Scratch Scurvy Dog (UW).png|Scurvy Dog Sea Tiger (UW).png|Sea Tiger Seasick Sam (UW).png|Seasick Sam Shark Tooth (UW).png|Shark Tooth Shiver Jim (UW).png|Shiver Jim Silver Stan (UW).png|Silver Stan Sinbad Sal (UW).png|Sinbad Sal Singleton (UW).png|Singleton Skullface (UW).png|Skullface Slashback (UW).png|Slashback Slick Mick (UW).png|Slick Mick Slipper (UW).png|Slipper Smiley (UW).png|Smiley Snarling Jo (UW).png|Snarling Jo Sneaky Pete (UW).png|Sneaky Pete Stinger (UW).png|Stinger Stinkpot (UW).png|Stinkpot Stubby (UW).png|Stubby Thunderclap (UW).png|Thunderclap Tidal Tim (UW).png|Tidal Tim Timberfoot (UW).png|Timberfoot Tiptoe Tom (UW).png|Tiptoe Tom Tricky Ex (UW).png|Tricky Ex Tripper (UW).png|Tripper Turncoat (UW).png|Turncoat Warrior (UW).png|Warrior Whirliwind (UW).png|Whirliwind Whiskers (UW).png|Whiskers Wirebeard (UW).png|Wirebeard Yellow Jack (UW).png|Yellow Jack Waitresses Bonita (UW).png|Bonita Carlotta (UW).png|Carlotta Clara (UW).png|Clara Isabel (UW).png|Isabel Julia (UW).png|Julia Lucetta (UW).png|Lucetta Marguerite (UW).png|Marguerite Maria (UW).png|Maria Matilde (UW).png|Matilde Mei Ling (UW).png|Mei Ling Nina (UW).png|Nina Oharu (UW).png|Oharu Olivia (UW).png|Olivia Patoria (UW).png|Patoria Paulina (UW).png|Paulina Preetha (UW).png|Preetha Rosanna (UW).png|Rosanna Selma (UW).png|Selma Sharee (UW).png|Sharee Sharon (UW).png|Sharon Quotes Mates *"I'm not staying for this! Time for me to leave!" *"So long! You'll have to fight this out on your own!" *"Cap'n, the sun's setting. We can't go on fighting." *"At this rate we're finished for sure. Let's pull out" *"Now there's a bit o' wisdom! Let's sail away!" *"Now things should be a bit quieter in this part of the sea." *"We were lucky to escape!" *"Cap'n, the head count doesn't tally. I fear we lost a few mates." *"All hands aided in our success!" *"Captain, your battle skill has improved!" Opponents *"Now that we've met, you're doomed!" *"Let's show the boy what pirates are made of!" *"Soon you will beg for mercy." *"You pirate! You think we'll give in without a fight?" *"Ha! I'll slash ye down before ye make another move!" *"Never! You'll have to fight for it, ye yellow-belly!" *"Blasted curs! Pull away, maties!" *"I'll never forget this!" *"Blast! We're through, maties!" *"Im-impossible! I'm not ready to die!" *"Are ye running away, youngster?" *"The (Ruler) will hear about this!" *"This is the end for us! Glory to (Nation)!" Category:Gameplay Category:Miscellaneous Characters